Alone With You
by IACB
Summary: Hermione déjoue les règles du Secret Santa. OS.


**TITRE : Alone With You**

 **RESUME :** Hermione déjoue les règles du Secret Santa.

 **GENRE :** Romance x **UA**

 **RATING :** K+

 **NOTES : Je voulais poster un petit quelque chose pour Noël. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous ! Merci d'être là. :) xo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I wanna be alone…**

 **Alone with you,**

 **Does that make sense ?**

 _Hostage_ — Billie Eilish.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry, grand tricheur de son état, profita de la distraction générale pour lorgner l'intérieur du premier papier plié avant que le top départ ne soit officiellement prononcé. Et Pansy avait certes été diagnostiquée myope mais elle était encore loin d'être aveugle.

« Disqualifié ! » cria-t-elle aussitôt, un index accusateur pointé droit sur Potter.

Dans sa fougue, son coude cogna la bouteille de bordeaux en coin de table que Blaise rattrapa juste à temps, sauvant le tapis de Ginny d'une mort certaine. Il en profita pour se resservir un verre dans la foulée, engendrant une réaction à la chaîne chez Angelina puis Fred puis Théo. Bientôt, il ne resta du vin qu'une carcasse vide abandonnée aux pieds du canapé.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Harry, le verre épais de ses lunettes rendant son regard plus écarquillé que jamais. « _Quoi_ ? » répéta-t-il juste pour la bonne forme.

« Tu lisais les mots ! » soutint Pansy avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée. « Il lisait les mots ! Qu'on le disqualifie immédiatement. »

« Je vérifiais simplement que les papiers soient bien mélangés ! » se défendit Harry.

« Luna s'en est déjà chargée. » répliqua Pansy. « N'est-ce pas Luna ? »

La blonde sursauta à l'appel de son prénom et posa sur eux une paire d'yeux bleus complètement à l'Ouest, le sourire rêveur assorti avec. Son perchoir mental semblait plus haut encore que celui de l'accoudoir sur lequel elle avait élu domicile.

« Mmh ? » dit-elle.

« Voilà. » en conclut Pansy, victorieuse.

« Mais, attends, ce n'est pas votre équipe qui a pioché par deux fois _'Staline'_ tout à l'heure ? » intervint Ginny depuis le fauteuil d'en face. « Genre littéralement coup sur coup ? »

« Est-ce de notre faute si je suis tombée deux fois dessus en une seule manche ? » répliqua la brune.

« Deux personnes ayant pensé à écrire le nom d'une ancienne figure de l'URSS sans jamais se consulter et ce juste avant que le jeu ne commence. » ricana Ginny.

« Coïncidence bolchevique. » glissa Fred — un filtre coincé entre ses lèvres, il essayait de rouler sa cigarette sans trop de dégâts.

« Oh mais attends, ce ne serait pas à cause du photo-montage de ton frère ? » rit soudain Angelina en lui administrant une petite tape sur le bras. « Merde. » souffla-t-elle lorsqu'il renversa avec le même bras une bonne portion de tabac sur le canapé.

« Pu— _Angie_. » siffla Fred, irrité.

« Eh bien bravo. » commenta inutilement Théo à sa droite.

« Je vais vous tuer. » leur annonça très calmement Ginny, ses yeux rivés sur les dégâts causés.

« Pas de crime le jour de la naissance du Christ ! » pacifia aussitôt Blaise en se levant. « Je vais chercher une balayette. »

« Je t'accompagne. » lui emboîta aussitôt le pas Angelina.

« De quel photo-montage vous parlez ? » demanda à la volée Théo.

« Tu le saurais si tu n'avais pas mis notre conversation sur mute. » le rembarra aussitôt Pansy.

Lorsque Georges s'ennuyait, il employait sa dangereuse créativité à customiser des photos de dictateurs pour les poster ensuite sans contexte ni préavis sur leur groupe de discussion WhatsApp. Après un collage très Moulin Rouge de Kim Jong-Un, ils avaient eu droit ce matin au portrait étudiant de Joseph Staline entouré d'une nuée de coeurs et d'étoiles scintillantes. _'Il était plutôt beau gosse dans sa jeunesse…'_ avait eu l'audace de répondre Angelina et la discussion avait littéralement vrillé dans tous les sens à partir de cet instant. _'C'est donc ça d'être hétéro.'_ s'était contentée de commenter Pansy, dubitative.

Pour l'heure, elle se racla théâtralement la gorge.

« Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet principal. »

« Qui est ? » demanda distraitement Fred en collectant manuellement toutes les petites brindilles de tabac éparpillées sur ses genoux.

« L'acte de tricherie éhonté de Potter. »

Harry tapa du pied avec un grognement frustration, tel le grand enfant qu'il était. Il tenait toujours par la visière la casquette contenant tous les petits papiers pliés du Time's Up.

« Bon sang mais je n'ai _pas_ — »

« Non, tu as triché, Harry. Je t'ai vue. » l'interrompit alors Luna d'une voix douce.

Ce fut à Pansy d'écarquiller ses grands yeux verts, cette fois-ci, et son expression faciale s'avéra être des plus comiques. L'instant d'après, elle jetait son bras gauche vers le ciel pour s'exclamer :

« A- _ha_ ! Justice ! »

« Et toi, Pansy, tu as fait exprès d'écrire deux fois le même mot pour ensuite pouvoir le piocher consécutivement et faire ainsi remporter deux points faciles à ton équipe. » la fit redescendre tout aussi rêveusement Luna.

Le bras de Pansy perdit autant d'élan qu'un ballon crevé à l'aiguille.

« A-ha. » se manifesta alors Hermione. « Justice. »

Elle était installée sur le sofa du camp adverse, juste à côté de Ginny qui lui louait gracieusement un pan de son plaid. Ses cheveux avait été détaché — un chignon ne durait jamais longtemps avec elle — et les yeux de Pansy suivirent sans surprise, presque par instinct, le trajet tumultueux de ses boucles le long de sa figure, de sa nuque puis de ses épaules dénudées jusqu'au bas de ses hanches. Mais lorsque ses yeux admiraient, ses mains désiraient. Immédiatement. Pansy attrapa le petit « P » en lettre gothique qui ornait sa chaînette de cou pour jouer assez agressivement avec, donnant ainsi à ses doigts de quoi temporairement s'occuper.

« Donc par souci d'équité, si une équipe est disqualifiée, il faudra que la seconde le soit également, et le jeu s'arrêtera là. » poursuivit Luna. « Ce serait un peu triste, si le jeu s'arrêtait là. »

« Oh oui, ce serait très triste. » acquiesça Harry, son sourire plus lumineux encore que les guirlandes électriques du sapin dressé juste derrière lui.

« Eh bien l'arbitre a parlé. » clôtura Théo. Il frappa dans ses mains puis se redressa, déjà à l'attaque. « Est-ce qu'on peut s'y remettre, maintenant ? »

« Attendez, attendez ! » s'exclama Angelina qui effectuait quelques derniers coups de balayette au sol.

« Juste une minute. » plaida à son tour Fred.

« Je compte jusqu'à trente. » annonça Harry, puis, immédiatement après : « Vingt-cinq, vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, _trente_. »

Fred lança un coup de pied dans sa direction et égara son filtre tandis que le brun éclatait de rire. Pansy ramena quant à elle ses genoux contre son torse pour marmonner dans son fond de rosé, mauvaise perdante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Trois quarts d'heures, deux parties de Time's Up plus tard et le salon était entièrement désert.

Sur la table, trois bouteilles vides, deux autres en bonne voie, quatre bols de miettes d'apéritifs, une olive solitaire dans un cinquième bol et trois smartphones à moitié déchargés, l'un d'entre eux diffusant "Au Baccara" d'Odezenne en haut-parleur. La plupart des déserteurs pouvaient être retrouvés dehors, agglutinés dans l'espace rectangulaire étroit que formait le balcon, riant malgré le froid tandis que passaient entre eux une cigarette qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Juste pour se venger d'avoir perdu la première partie et failli abdiquer durant la seconde, Pansy attrapa la dernière olive du bocal qu'elle croqua pensivement, tentée d'appeler la brigade des stupéfiants. Et puis non, finit-elle par décider, grand seigneur — derrière la porte-fenêtre, Ginny lui adressait une série de grimaces qui n'était plus de son âge. Un autre Noël, peut-être.

Se traînant jusque dans la cuisine obscure, Pansy ouvrit le grand frigo pour contempler chacune des étagères pleines à craquer. Il y avait une armée de tupperwares provenant du gigantesque repas de Noël made in Molly Weasley auquel s'étaient rendus Ginny et Blaise la veille. Il y avait du champagne pour le Nouvel An. Il y avait de la mousse au chocolat, de la tarte aux pommes, de la charcuterie, un peu de salade, trois différentes variétés de fromage, de la crème brûlée. Pansy préféra descendre une bouteille d'eau entière.

« Ah, tu es là. » apparut Hermione sur le pas de la porte.

Pansy roula des yeux, ses lèvres toujours vissées au goulot. Où voulait-elle même qu'elle soit ? Paupières closes, la brune s'en retourna à son eau qu'elle but, but, but jusqu'à ce que son estomac le lui fasse ressentir. Jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit glacée. Il ne lui restait qu'un fond de bouteille lorsqu'elle décida de faire une pause pour s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main et performer le rot le plus mémorable de ses vingt-cinq années de carrière. Face à elle, Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pansy cligna alors très lentement des yeux avec son plus bel air blasé.

« Je peux t'aider, peut-être ? »

La méchanceté, elle l'avait élevée au rang de l'Art. Tout se passait dans l'articulation et la tonalité mais également dans le rythme auquel la phrase en question était délivrée. Juste assez pour terroriser une âme gratuite en maximum quatre mots — Pansy en avait quasiment fait son fond de commerce, à la fac. Mais Hermione… Hermione souriait à chaque fois, comme attendrie.

« Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Pour la terrasser ensuite. C'était son grand truc, ça, depuis le tout premier jour où Harry leur avait fait faire accidentellement connaissance. Pansy lui lançait un pic qu'elle contrecarrait immédiatement avec le plus beau compliment qui soit, la laissant bouche bée une seconde de trop. La technique était malheureusement imparable.

« Ok, et ? » répondit Pansy lorsque son cerveau se remit partiellement en marche.

« Et rien. » Hermione haussa des épaules, commença à marcher vers elle. « Je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches. »

« Je le sais déjà. » répliqua Pansy, son taux habituel d'animosité déjà en baisse.

« Alors je tenais à ce que tu l'entendes. » dit Hermione, à présent face à elle.

Tout doucement, elle lui embrassa la joue, puis le haut de la pommette, puis la tempe avant de lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Tu es magnifique ce soir. »

Fait absurde : Pansy se sentit rougir. Après cinq années, bientôt six, il était scientifiquement impossible de réagir encore à l'entente d'une telle phrase mais elle sentit son visage chauffer comme au tout premier compliment. Et Hermione devait pertinemment le savoir ; la brune devinait son sourire taquin contre sa peau. _Oh que non_ , décida alors Pansy et elle repêcha la figure de sa voisine par les boucles pour la guider droit vers ses lèvres, reprenant ainsi l'ascendant.

C'était un baiser charnel, un de ceux qui donnaient le ton dès le départ, sans aucun doute possible. Deux bouches avides, une langue qui connaissait l'autre, des dents qui prenaient d'assaut la lèvre inférieure et tiraient, tiraient, réclamaient un soupir tandis qu'une paire de mains remontaient le haut en soie pour toucher la peau, la pétrir, planter ses ongles, laisser sa marque. C'était un baiser comme ces textos qu'envoyaient Pansy en plein amphi, du temps où elles étaient encore étudiantes, juste pour voir Hermione souffrir de loin. Puis chercher désespérément son regard dans la salle. Le maintenir. C'était un baiser comme ces soirées où elle l'attendait seule dans le noir, les yeux bandés.

Pansy se sentit soulevée du sol et laissa Hermione l'emporter partout, ses jambes et bras s'enroulant autour d'elle par instinct. Elle était un roc, une présence sûre et solide qui rendrait paisible un saut dans le vide. Pour l'heure, la seule altitude que connut la brune fut celle du plan de travail en granit sur lequel elle fut déposée dix secondes plus tard. Leurs deux bouches se séparèrent brièvement, le temps d'un nouveau souffle, mais lorsque l'une se rapprocha, l'autre recula. Confuse, Pansy papillonna des paupières.

' _T'es pas la femme de ma vie, toi, t'es la femme de la tienne._ ' déclamait Odezenne depuis le haut-parleur portable du salon et Hermione la contemplait presque sans ciller. Première alerte de la soirée. Éclairée à la seule lumière bleue du frigo ouvert, elle avait les joues un peu roses, la bouche un peu humide, entrouverte, et le regard brillant. Ce dont il brillait exactement ; difficile à cerner. Quelque chose d'intense, mais de volontairement neutre. Pansy regrettait certains jours de lui avoir appris à perfectionner sa poker-face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » prononça-t-elle d'une voix encore un peu rauque.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais finit par se raviser et laisser ses mains le faire à sa place. Elle encadra le visage de Pansy entre ses paumes, telle une sphère de verre délicate, et caressa ses joues d'un balayage du pouce puis reposa son front contre le sien. Pansy posa ses mains au-dessus des siennes et perçut leurs légers tremblements. Ses doigts se crispèrent aussitôt autour de ses phalanges, possessifs. Protecteurs.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » répéta Pansy, inquiète.

Hermione l'embrassa, serrant son visage un peu plus fort entre ses paumes, et Pansy se laissa faire. Il y avait quelque chose de progressivement désespéré dans l'étreinte qu'elle initiait, comme si ses lèvres cherchaient en elle une réponse, une certitude, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et Pansy se laissa faire, espérant qu'elle trouve. C'était un baiser plein de doute, un premier ' _je… t'aime ?_ ' que l'on chuchoterait avec le coeur qui bat un peu trop vite, anticipant déjà un rejet. Et ce rejet, Pansy ne le lui avait jamais donné. Ne _pourrait_ jamais le lui donner, quand bien même elle essayait encore de jouer la dure cinq années plus tard. Bientôt six.

« Rien. » finit par répondre Hermione et, son front de nouveau connecté au sien, elle émit un rire essoufflé, presque auto-dérisoire. « Trois fois rien. »

Ce qui n'était pas la même chose que _rien_. Pansy pencha la tête de côté et chercha son regard, prête à le lui faire remarquer, quant la pièce se retrouva soudainement éclairée.

« Elles sont dans la cuisine ! » annonça joyeusement Blaise, de nouvelles têtes apparaissant toutes les trois secondes derrière lui.

« À la bonne heure. » maugréa Théo.

« Allez, Juliette et Juliette, c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » s'exclama Harry en frappant dans ses mains avec un enthousiasme illégal, passé minuit. « Tous au salon, les cocos. »

« _Yes_! » jubila Fred et il sauta sur le dos de Théo sans crier gare, manquant de lui briser la colonne vertébrale.

Un brouhaha de voix surexcitées s'ensuivit et Pansy sentit Hermione doucement s'éloigner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Avant toutes choses, je rappelle les règles. » inaugura Ginny.

« Vraiment ? » râla aussitôt son mari. « Gin', on les connaît déjà toutes. »

« La ferme. » répliqua-t-elle avant de croiser des mains et répéter un poil plus fort : « Avant donc d'inaugurer la cérémonie de notre traditionnel Secret Santa, je rappelle les règles. »

Ainsi debout devant le sapin, elle avait l'air d'une maîtresse d'école faisant classe à un parterre d'élèves assis en tailleurs. Théo et Angelina partageaient le même paquet de Doritos tandis que Luna sirotait un verre de multi-fruits par la paille, un bonnet de Noël orange sur la tête.

« Premièrement, il a été décidé par referendum que le budget individuel maximum de cette année serait de vingt-et-un euros et treize centimes. » commença Ginny. « Tout excès sera sanctionné d'une pénalité. »

Elle survola l'assemblée du regard, son index pointé sévèrement en l'air, puis poursuivit.

« Ensuite, et c'est bien toi que je regarde, Fred : les cadeaux recyclés ne sont pas de vrais cadeaux. Hors de question de chiper l'eau-de-cologne de Mamie ou quelques échantillons de gel douche offerts lors d'un lointain séjour à l'hôtel pour les emballer. La sanction sera irrévocable. »

« Je l'ai fait _une_ fois. » protesta le concerné, les yeux au ciel.

« Deux. » le corrigea Angelina.

« Quatre. » renchérit Théo.

« Troisième règle. » embraya Ginny. « Aucun trafic d'échange souterrain de Secret Santa n'est autorisé. Vous gardez jusqu'au bout le nom que vous avez pioché. »

« On le sait déjà, tout ça. » grogna encore Blaise, impatient. « Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre aux cadeaux, maintenant ? »

« Une interruption de plus te vaudra une disqualification pour l'année prochaine et six mois de vaisselle, mon cher, donc fais le bon choix. » le prévint Ginny. « Quatrième et dernière règle : ne révélez votre identité de Secret Santa qu'une fois le cadeau entièrement ouvert par la personne qui vous été assignée. Et là, je pense que chacun sait à qui cette règle est adressée. »

Tout le monde se retourna d'un même mouvement vers Pansy qui sursauta, les yeux un peu vitreux. Son esprit était resté dans la cuisine.

« De… quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

« Ton identité doit rester secrète jusqu'à ce que le cadeau offert soit _complètement_ ouvert. » explicita Ginny.

« Je ne promets absolument rien. » répondit Pansy et à sa droite, Théo ricana.

Ce fut Luna qui inaugura les festivités. Agenouillée devant le sapin, elle attrapa la petite boîte à son nom et déplia pan par pan le papier d'emballage vert pomme.

« Un avocat ! Merci ! » jubila-t-elle en découvrant l'imitation fruitée qui s'y trouvait.

« Il s'ouvre en coffret bijoux. » indiqua alors Angelina avant de plaquer deux paumes contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Dé-mas-quée ! » s'exclama Fred et il attrapa un couteau en plastique pour lui trancher virtuellement la gorge.

« Le cadeau était déjà ouvert ! » se défendit la concernée. « On a le droit de le dire, s'il est déjà ouvert… non ? » douta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Si. » lui donna raison Ginny après une seconde sadique de suspens.

« Ouf. » souffla Angelina et elle se tourna vers Luna qui observait toujours son petit avocat avec adoration. « Il te plaît, Luna ? »

« Je l'adore ! Il est magnifique ! » s'extasia aussitôt la blonde. « Il est vraiment parfait. Je cherchais justement une petite boîte pour ranger tous mes bracelets à radis. J'ai beaucoup de bracelets à radis. »

« Quarante-trois, pour être tout à fait exact. » ajouta Harry. « Je les compte lorsque je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Merci beaucoup, Angie. » répéta Luna et elle trotta vers la jeune femme pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Il y eut un _'oooh'_ général d'attendrissement, des sons, des mouvements, des couleurs et Pansy cligna des yeux. Son esprit était toujours perché sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ses paumes sentaient encore le tremblement des mains d'Hermione sous elles. Sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Ses yeux qui hurlaient en sourdine. Les cadeaux se succédaient un à un et Pansy l'observait accroupie à quelques mètres de là, toute en boucles, sourires trop larges et applaudissements trop longs. Seconde alerte de la soirée.

« … _ansy_ ? »

Nouveau sursaut. Tout le monde la scrutait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui me l'a offert ? » lui demanda Blaise.

Debout face au sapin, il tenait entre ses mains la poterie format poche que Pansy avait terminé de lui confectionner trois jours plus tôt. Aux premiers abords, l'objet semblait représenter deux petites figurines d'argile se tenant debout sur un socle, main dans la main et pas totalement encore face à face. Puis, lorsqu'on changeait d'angle, une troisième personne un peu plus petite apparaissait au milieu ; celle vers qui le visage des deux premiers protagonistes était dirigé.

Pansy hocha la tête.

« C'est… » souffla Blaise, visiblement à court de mots. « C'est juste… »

Il tourna, retourna l'objet, le soupesa. Pansy se demanda s'il voyait en lui le fruit de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans l'année, lorsque sonner à leur porte tôt le matin et tomber sur Théo en boxer, drapé du peignoir de Ginny, avait failli lui créer une rupture d'anévrisme. Puis Ginny elle-même était apparue derrière la porte, Blaise baillant en arrière-fond, et juste comme ça, la situation avait gagné quinze degrés supplémentaires en complexité.

' _C'est beaucoup d'amour à donner mais aussi à recevoir.'_ lui avait-il expliqué et elle n'avait pas compris. _'C'est accepter d'aimer entièrement, sans sacrifice et sans égo.'_ avait-il ajouté et elle n'avait toujours pas compris. Pansy était un être territorial par nature mais en amour, cet instinct devenait presque féroce. Partager un jour Hermione avec qui que ce soit lui semblait inconcevable. Cependant — et elle avait mis du temps à l'intégrer — aimer quelqu'un ne signifiait pas se l'approprier. Et l'amour, loin d'être un dû, restait un sentiment libre. C'était cette liberté que mettaient pleinement en pratique Blaise, Ginny et Théo et l'incapacité à se projeter dans une relation du même modèle ne conférait aucunement à Pansy le droit d'invalider la leur.

Elle s'était donc installée à son atelier pour faire cette poterie, la peindre, la vernir puis l'emballer précautionneusement en souhaitant que Blaise puisse lire son soutien entre les lignes. Et à en juger la façon dont il la serra dans ses bras, testant la solidité de ses os, ses souhaits furent exaucés.

« C'est tout ce qu'il fallait. » chuchota-t-il.

« Ravie. » répondit Pansy en lui tapotant le dos. « Ne m'asphyxie pas pour autant. »

Ainsi étreinte, elle pouvait voir Ginny la contempler avec un sourire ému et Théo mettre progressivement les pièces du puzzle en place, la bouche en « o ». Elle pouvait également voir Hermione l'observer avec ce même regard perçant qui progressivement la frustrait. L'exaspérait, même. Il n'y avait rien dans ce regard. _Rien_. Aucune émotion décelable. Quel était ce foutu jeu ? Lorsque la brune se rassit, ce fut la mâchoire serrée.

La distribution des présents continua avec des éclats de rires, une nouvelle bouteille ouverte, deux pénalités données — le cadeau offert par Harry avait dépassé le seuil autorisé de sept centimes — et Pansy ne se rendit compte de son état d'effacement progressif que lorsque Luna lui caressa doucement la joue pour lui demander :

« Tu ne vas pas chercher le tien ? »

S'ensuivit un _'Pansy ! Pansy ! Pansy !'_ scandé dans une cacophonie légèrement alcoolisée et la brune se dirigea vers le sapin. Au départ, elle ne vit rien. Puis elle s'accroupit au sol et ne vit rien. Sourcils froncés, elle fit le tour de l'arbre décoré, vérifia même quelques branches au passage et ne trouva toujours rien.

« Donc… où se trouve mon cadeau ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux parce que, _what_.

Il y eut un silence général puis Blaise se matérialisa à ses côtés, l'air plus confus encore qu'elle.

« Comment ça ? »

« Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? » demanda à nouveau Pansy. « Je ne le vois pas. »

« Il était là tout à l'heure. » dit alors Théo en apparaissant à son tour. « Je crois l'avoir vu… » Il tourna un peu puis se pencha, pointant un espace vide. « Il était là. Je crois qu'il était là. J'avais vu ton prénom. »

« Où est-il, alors ? »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien cherché ? » l'interrogea Fred.

« Sachant qu'il n'y a pas trois hectares de terrain sous ce sapin, je pense avoir bien cherché, oui. » siffla Pansy.

« Mais est-ce que tu as _bien_ cherché ? » insista-t-il encore.

« Fred. » intervint intelligemment Angelina avant de plisser des yeux et murmurer, pensive : « Peut-être qu'il est tombé quel… »

« J'en doute. » réfuta Pansy, les lèvres pincées. « Peu importe. Je peux survivre sans cadeau. »

« Non non non ! Tu en as un. » tonna Blaise avec vigueur et Ginny lui administra un coup de coude qui le fit aussitôt redescendre. « Tout le monde en a un. Donc… donc par conséquent, tu en as également un. »

« Dans ce cas où est-il ? » sourit Pansy, absolument prête à vriller.

« Je l'ai oublié à la maison. » répondit Hermione.

Toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle, celle de Pansy un poil plus exorbitée que les autres.

« C'était _toi_ mon Secret Santa ? » hallucina-t-elle.

Hermione opina.

« Et tu as oublié mon cadeau à la maison ? » répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Hermione opina à nouveau, quoiqu'un plus lentement. La bouche fermée, Pansy passa sa langue le long de sa mâchoire supérieure, faussement calme. Autour d'elles, le silence se faisait absolu.

« Tu l'as _oublié_ , Hermione ? » répéta-t-elle encore.

« Oui. » soutint sa voisine.

Et Pansy la sentit monter, la fureur. Palpable, brûlante. Elle la sentit prendre place et consommer absolument tout sur son passage.

« Dans ce cas, si ce cadeau existe réellement et que tu l'as simplement oublié à la maison, il suffit que l'on rentre pour le retrouver, non ? »

Le masque d'Hermione vacilla un instant, laissant filtrer une émotion que Pansy ne put qualifier autrement que par le simple mot : terreur. Parce qu'elle mentait. Pansy savait qu'elle mentait. Et pas que pour le cadeau ; elle mentait pour ses rires forcés, pour sa parodie de sérénité tout au long de la soirée, pour son regard qui n'avait que très rarement croisé le sien, pour ses mains qui tremblaient, pour son sourire stoïque, pour sa dissonance, pour tout, putain, pour _tout_. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et elle le gardait pour elle, refusant férocement de se livrer. Pansy avait toujours mal géré l'exclusion.

« Théoriquement oui. » acquiesça finalement Hermione.

 _Menteuse, menteuse,_ _ **menteuse**_ , voulut hurler Pansy.

« J'appelle un Uber. » siffla-t-elle à la place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La Berline roulait sans bruit, le chauffeur ayant abandonné toutes tentatives de conversation approximativement dix minutes plus tôt. Assise sur le siège gauche de la banquette arrière, Pansy fixait sans vraiment voir Paris dans son habit de réveillon, des lumières à chaque coin de rue. Le feu passa au vert et elle s'essuya la joue d'un discret coup de manche, s'interdisant de renifler, et qu'est-ce que c'était stupide, bon sang, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hermione devine ses larmes. Autant admettre une défaite.

Ginny l'avait prise à part tandis qu'elle enfilait son manteau dans une gestuelle colérique, l'atmosphère du salon se dégivrant à peine après leur petite scène de ménage gratuite.

« Ne sois pas trop dure. » l'avait-elle implorée car, bien entendu, tout devait être de sa faute. « S'il-te-plaît, Pansy. »

La brune avait promis, juste pour avoir la paix. Blaise lui avait ensuite fait signe de l'appeler par la main et là encore, Pansy ne s'était contentée que d'acquiescer. En réalité, elle n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose : être totalement seule avec Hermione pour la cuisiner à toutes les sauces disponibles sur le marché. C'est pourquoi, les devinant tous agglutinés derrière le judas, elle avait patienté le temps que l'ascenseur arrive et se referme pour siffler aussitôt après :

« Tu mens extrêmement mal. »

Et elle s'était attendue à une réplique immédiate. Une pique suffisamment à la hauteur de son animosité pour envenimer les choses jusqu'à ce qu'elles en soient aux cris une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint. Hermione était une adversaire verbale redoutable. Sa répartie était corrosive et bien trop souvent sous-estimée, ce qu'elle tournait magnifiquement à son avantage. Pansy _adorait_ cette facette, en était même tombée amoureuse avant tout le reste et s'il avait fallu ce soir combattre cette même verve jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un point partout et balle au centre ; soit.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à la figure accablée qu'Hermione avait relevé vers elle pour simplement admettre :

« Je sais. »

Pansy avait ouvert la bouche par trois fois pour répondre, soudainement à court de répliques.

« Ok : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » avait-elle fini par capituler. « Qu'est-ce que tu as, ce soir ? »

« Rien. » s'était emmurée Hermione et Pansy avait cru devenir folle. « Tout va bien. »

Et les voici qui se trouvaient à présent dans cette voiture. Vingt bonnes minutes étaient passées et aucune autre parole n'avait été échangée depuis le hall d'entrée des Zabini. Pansy gardait les yeux rivés sur la vitre et son regard ne quittait pas le reflet d'Hermione. _'Tout va bien ?'_ lui avait envoyé Blaise et Pansy ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre.

Elle éteignit son portable.

« Je vous dépose ici ? » demanda le chauffeur en ralentissant.

Pansy releva la tête et reconnut le numéro dix de leur immeuble à quelques pas de là. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la portière quand Hermione répondit, à la surprise générale :

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avancer jusqu'au numéro dix, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Le chauffeur s'exécuta, les déposant juste devant la porte pour s'éclipser dans la nuit noire quelques secondes plus tard. Et lorsqu'Hermione a lui maintint la porte sans jamais la regarder, Pansy réfléchit. Et réfléchit, et réfléchit.

Elle remonta le fil de la soirée, attrapa certains éléments, en élimina d'autres, imbriqua le tout. Hermione avait été distante toute la nuit, et même un peu avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Recluse, observatrice, peu bavarde. Elle ne monopolisait pas non plus la conversation d'accoutumée mais elle avait cette présence qui la rendait incontournable même lorsqu'elle parlait peu. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était faite toute petite au point de s'effacer. Aujourd'hui, elle avait habilement esquivé Pansy pour la surprendre ensuite dans la cuisine et l'embrasser comme si c'était la fin.

Comme si c'était la fin.

« Hermione, je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi. » s'entendit prononcer Pansy d'une voix blanche, étrangère à son propre corps.

Elles étaient dans l'ascenseur les menant droit vers l'appartement qu'elles partageaient depuis maintenant trois années et Hermione lui rendit son regard par le reflet. Opina.

« Est-ce que… » commença Pansy avant de s'interrompre, la gorge nouée. « Est-ce que tu… » essaya-t-elle à nouveau, absolument incapable de terminer.

L'hypothèse informulée la statufiait sur place et sciait sa langue. L'inébranlable Pansy, sans coeur ni remords ; quelle idée reçue. Pansy était forte mais si Hermione venait à rompre ce soir, elle serait prête à se foutre en l'air.

« C'est la fin ? » parvint-elle à murmurer. « C'est ça ? C'est la fin ? »

Et lorsqu'elle vit la figure d'Hermione perdre en couleur ce fut absolument incontrôlable. Un sanglot, un deuxième puis les vannes étaient grandes ouvertes. Aussitôt après, la brune se sentit enveloppée d'une chaleur familière.

« Non. » souffla Hermione et elle la serrait si fort que la brune souhaita fondre dans ses bras. « _Non_. Pansy. La fin ? Non, non, non. » ne cessait de répéter Hermione. « Loin de là. »

« Alors… alors pourquoi es-tu aussi… pourquoi tu… c'est… pourquoi… » suffoquait Pansy.

« J'ai laissé ton cadeau dans la chambre. »

 _Ding_. Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur leur étage mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougèrent.

« Mon cadeau ? »

« Ton cadeau. » répéta Hermione. « Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre. Sur la table de chevet. »

Et il y avait une large différence entre 'oublier' et 'laisser'. Un très large différence. Pansy se redressa, sourcils froncés, et sa question dut être visible dans ses yeux car Hermione ferma les siens.

« Je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde parce que j'avais peur… j'avais peur qu'il ne te plaise pas. » confessa-t-elle.

« Il va me plaire. » répondit instinctivement Pansy.

Hermione eut un rire sans joie, défaitiste comme elle ne l'était que rarement.

« Il y a des chances pour que ce ne soit vraiment pas le cas. »

« Il _va_ me plaire, Granger. » répéta Pansy avec aplomb et elle tendit sa paume en avant, n'acceptant aucun refus : « Donne-moi les clés. »

Trousseau en main, pas de guerrière, _clic clac_ , home sweet home. Pansy ne s'embarrassa ni d'allumer les lumières, ni de se débarrasser de son manteau — _non_. Elle fonça droit vers le couloir et débarqua dans la chambre comme si la pièce entière lui devait des comptes. Là, elle pila droit sur leur table de nuit et n'y trouva que son roman du moment, un tube d'aspirine, une clé USB noire et leur lampe de chevet.

« Je… ne vois rien ? » s'intrigua-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle poussa la table, vérifia sous les oreillers, dérangea l'agencement de la couette, se pencha sous le lit, ouvrit le dressing à la volée, vérifia sur le bureau, _sous_ le bureau, et ça y était. C'était bon. Elle était de nouveau énervée. On l'avait assez prise pour une idiote.

« Hermione ! » fulmina-t-elle en quittant la chambre pour le salon dans un début d'ouragan. « Si c'est une caméra cachée, je vais te— »

Et Pansy resta.

Absolument.

Scotchée.

Sur.

Place.

Car le salon n'en était plus un. Ainsi illuminé à la lueur d'une vingtaine de bougies, des pétales de roses rouges et noires éparpillées au sol, il en devenait une antre intimiste. Et Hermione agenouillée en son centre, un écrin ouvert sur une bague à la main, venait compléter ce tableau absolument surréaliste.

« J'avais… j'avais fait un Powerpoint. » articula-t-elle, l'air… eh bien, complètement terrorisée.

Et Pansy aurait voulu faire quelque chose, dire une parole, n'importe quoi pour la rassurer mais elle était juste. C'était. Elle ne pouvait juste. _Juste_.

Court-circuit mental.

« Je voulais te demander en mariage par Powerpoint. » reprit Hermione d'une voix si tremblante, si incertaine. « J'avais préparé des diapositives et… et beaucoup d'annotations mais, hum, j'ai… j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. »

Pansy lâcha son sac à main au sol et le bruit de l'impact sembla l'aider à sortir de sa transe. Elle cligna des yeux puis bégaya, le cerveau enrayé :

« _Powerpoint_? »

Hermione hocha la tête puis prit une très, très grande inspiration.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne panique pas, mais tu es la seule personne avec qui je me vois passer le restant de mon existence. Je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit avec autant d'ardeur, jour après jour, année après année. Ça m'effraie, lorsque j'y pense. Et j'y pense tout le temps. Ça me fait paniquer parce que tu es trop précieuse pour être vraie. Quelques fois, j'ai peur de me réveiller. »

Elle tenait l'écrin des deux mains et même dans l'obscurité des bougies, le diamant de la petite bague brillait de mille feux.

« J'aime absolument tout chez toi : les défauts dont tu te vantes, les innombrables qualités que tu caches, tes sourires parce qu'ils rares et que j'ai l'impression de les avoir mérité lorsque tu me les offres, tes accès de colère et toutes les façons silencieuses dont tu parviens ensuite à te faire pardonner, ton altruisme car tu donnes plus que ce que les gens pensent et que tu détestes l'injustice, ton sourire le matin, la couleur de tes yeux lorsque tu te concentres, ton sens de l'humour imbattable, ton acharnement quelques fois obstiné, la collection de DVD Sailor Moon que tu gardes depuis tes quatorze ans — _tout_. » énuméra Hermione.

Elle fit une pause, juste pour respirer, et Pansy ne se sut pleurer qu'en sentant un goût salé emplir sa bouche.

« Et je sais que tu es… tu m'as souvent fait part de… de ta peur de… tu m'as souvent confié que voir ta mère divorcer a été… je sais que tu… » Hermione s'interrompit, la bouche tremblante. « Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Pansy, c'est que le mariage n'est même pas à mes yeux une étape obligatoire. Et je sais que le dire avec une bague entre les mains est d'une ironie sans nom mais ce n'est vraiment pas indispensable. Cette bague… ce n'est qu'une preuve facultative et matérielle de mon amour et… et du fait que je suis prête à passer le cap supérieur, quelle que soit la nature de ce cap, tant que je le fais avec toi. Mais si l'idée d'une bague et… et de tout ce qui pourrait aller avec ne te convient pas pour le moment c'est… on oublie. On oublie tout, Pansy. On efface cette soirée du vingt-cinq décembre et on continue comme avant. Je peux même rendre la bague dès demain. Je crois avoir gardé le ticket de caisse. » Elle fit une nouvelle pause, la respiration haletante. « O-on pourra acheter un chat à la p-place ? Où même en adopter ? C-c'est meilleur d'adop— »

Pansy parcourut le court espace les séparant pour enserrer fermement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser, avalant la fin de son discours.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bras tendu en l'air et main en éventail, Pansy ne se lassait pas d'admirer les reflets du petit diamant. Il était discret mais il était _là_ et personne ne pouvait le nier. Il était Hermione et Pansy l'emporterait partout avec elle.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour la dix-septième fois du quart d'heure.

« Je le déteste. » répondit Pansy avec un grand sourire. « Pire cadeau de Noël au monde. »

« J'ai mis trois mois à le choisir. »

Pansy écarquilla des yeux et laissa retomber son bras sur le lit aussi sec, dirigeant toute son attention sur sa fiancée.

« Trois mois ? » souffla-t-elle, émerveillée.

Hermione hocha la tête silencieusement et la brune pensa à toutes ces semaines où elle s'était levée, douchée, rendue au boulot, plainte puis recouchée auprès d'une personne qui ne prévoyait un futur qu'à travers elle. Les mots lui manquant, elle lova sa figure dans le creux de son cou. Il y avait des émotions qui ne pouvaient pas être vocalisées.

« Tu trembles encore. » murmura Pansy.

« Je pense… » articula Hermione, les yeux toujours clos. « …que tu ne sais pas le nombre de crises de panique que j'ai frôlé en l'espace d'une seule soirée. »

« Oh, Hermione. » souffla immédiatement Pansy et elle laissa sa bouche épouser la peau de sa nuque.

« C'est Luna qui devait t'avoir, pour le Secret Santa, mais on a échangé nos papiers en début de mois. Tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde attendait que tu ouvres ton cadeau sous le sapin pour trouver un clé USB. »

« Une clé USB ? » demanda Pansy, intriguée, sans jamais cesser ses administrations.

À cela, Hermione eut un petit rire. Il n'était pas restreint ou amer comme Pansy l'avait entendu émettre plus tôt. C'est le rire libre d'une personne soulagée.

« J'ai fait un Powerpoint à dix-huit diapositives sur Keynote pour te convaincre de m'épouser. » confessa-t-elle avant de s'esclaffer pleinement. « Tu devais le regarder sur l'ordinateur de Ginny et à la toute dernière diapo, Théo avait pour charge d'éteindre les lumières et chacun devait tenir une bougie allumée à la main tandis que j'apparaissais sous tes yeux avec la fameuse bague. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » s'écria Pansy, éberluée, avant de lui pincer la hanche et la surplomber. « Espèce de triple imbécile. Quadruple, même. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Parce que j'ai flanché à la dernière minute ? Par peur que tu dises non ? Et que tu me quittes ? »

« Hermione. » soupira Pansy.

« Pansy. » sourit Hermione.

« Quand t'ai-je déjà dit non ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un de ses sourcils haussés. « Mmh ? Dis-moi. » Leurs bouches s'effleurèrent et le sourire d'Hermione s'accentua. « Quand, en presque six années, t'ai-je un jour dit non ? »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Vivantes ?'_ les relança Blaise trois heures plus tard et Pansy envoya sur le WhatsApp commun une photo de sa main tenant une clé USB noire en l'air, sa bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **On finit l'année tout en douceur. :)**

 **xo.**


End file.
